tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyouzou Shirasagi
"That damn woman....I'll kill her....I'll KILL her!...I'll make sure that bitch suffers a slow and painful death! I SWEAR IT!!!" - Kyouzou, blinded by his vengeance of Rin Tohsaka Kyouzou Shirasagi (白鷺恭蔵, Shirasagi Kyōzō) is a character from the ''Fate/Revive'' story. He is a Magus of the Mage's Association who acts as the Master of Archer in the Revived Holy Grail War. He is a slightly obese man who holds a uncontrollable grudge against the head of the Tohsaka family, Rin, due to an unknown past event. Profile Background A member of the Shirasagi family, a clan of Magi who specialize in performing Necromancy. Kyouzou is the only member alive after his older sister was killed in an incident that involved an evil spirit that haunted an abandoned school. Kyouzou took it upon himself to restore his family name and went to work at Clock Tower to perform other Magecraft that would be beneficial for the future of the Shirasagi, however it would seem that fate wasn't kind to him as an incident occurred that involved Kyouzou being fully ridiculed and outsmarted by one of Lord El-Melloi II 's most prized students, Rin Tohsaka. Ever since that incident, Kyouzou has been obssessed with wanting to get revenge on the girl who made him look like a fool, though he couldn't find any opportunity to get back at her. His hatred for Tohsaka began to dive deeper and deeper into his mind to the point that he could no longer listen to reason. When Command Seals appeared on his arm months prior to the Revived Holy Grail War, Kyouzou was ecstatic because it meant he could finally do something about killing Rin Tohsaka while keeping his own hands clean about it. Kyouzou was also pleased to discover that Rin also had Command Seals as well, and was returning to her home in Fuyuki to prepare for what may soon occur there. Kyouzou decided to summon a legendary figure he was sure would help him get revenge on Rin, and ended up summoning Xerxes as an Archer-class Servant. The relationship between Master and Servant already became sour the moment Archer scoffed at Kyouzou's desire for revenge as something 'small and narrow', this caused Kyouzou to use a Command Seal to order Archer to obey him with every command he gives. Appearance Kyouzou is a man standing at 177cm tall and has a a marginally wide (but not too wide) body. His black colored short hair has a style one could best describe as that of a 'Victorian gentleman'. He has a red tie around his neck and wears a tailored suit (with a black shirt underneath the suit jacket) which appears to be pretty tight on him. He has the Sanskrit symbol 'Tarak' marked on his right shoulder-blade. Personality Before he knew of Rin Tohsaka's existence, Kyouzou was a man who just wanted to restore the Shirasagi family name after his sister committed an atrocious act and died for it. He knew that his family's necromancy was something he couldn't escape from, so he instead decided that he would use it rationally. Now though, he is no longer that person, after what transpired at Clock Tower, Kyouzou has turned into someone who practically wants to give Rin a fate much worse than death. His obsession with wanting revenge on the Tohsaka mage has clouded and poisoned his mind greatly. Role Kyouzou and his Servant first show up when they interrupt a duel between Assassin and Rider intending on killing Rin, only for Caster to show up and ambush them all with his statue warriors, though all Servants and Masters safely retreat, especially Kyouzou and Archer. Afterwards, Kyouzou then prepares to use his necromancy to summon up evil spirits as he plans to launch an attack on Tohsaka manison, whilst Archer looks on with disdain and contempt having been forced to fight for his Master via Command Seal. Kyouzou then launches an attack on Rin at her mansion, he uses the evil spirits to keep Shirou Emiya at bay and has Archer deal with Assassin, leaving Rin all to himself. Kyouzou fights Rin while venting out he hated it when she was always in the way of restoring his family name, preventing him from making any progress in Clock Tower. After his Servant is killed by Berserker, Kyouzou also soon perishes when one of Caster's statue warriors stabs its spear through the necromancer's stomach from behind. Abilities Kyouzou is a skilled Necromancer who is able to use violent spirits to aid him in battle and attack his enemy with. He is able to capture evil spirits and make them do his bidding without any dire consequences on his part, the Sanskrit symbol marked on his right shoulder-blade, "Tarak", protects Kyouzou from any backlash from hostile ghosts should they make an attempt on his life. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Master (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:Masters Category:ClarentBloodArthur